


Super Moon

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fifionline asked</p><p> </p><p> I used your prompts post to find ideas for my Stisaac requests and I would love :  Camping in the woods or ツ Room-mate AU if you have time for it later... :-*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Moon

Most of the times, Stiles think that the universe is having a fucking laugh at him.

And sometimes, it feels like the Universe feels sorry for him and tries to apologize.

And sometimes, it feels like the universe is doing the two at the same time.

Like with his roommate.

 

Isaac Lahey is, on paper, Stiles’ dream come true : straight As student, a particular affection for comic books, and a fondness for chocolate covered pretzels.

But in the flesh, the guy is annoying.

Plain and simple : Stiles doesn’t ask for much, in terms of roominess, but it’s like Isaac tries to be as unhelpful as he can.

Or push Stiles’ buttons, both work either way.

But Stiles is nothing but patient - he’ll have his revenge or Isaac will change.

He’s not picky about which comes first.

——

Of course he shares his Astronomy class with Isaac, and of course it’s the one class where they have to partner up.

Of fucking course he ends up with Isaac, what else did he expect.

Of fucking Hell, curse on you all, course, they have to spend one night in the big Outside to observe the Super moon.

It’s rare enough that Stiles feels excited and focuses on it instead of thinking “Jee, I’m going to share a tent with the guy who seems to make it his hobby to fuck my life up”.

There is a fleeting moment when his brain adds “tent” and “fuck” and provides a nice remake of Brokeback mountain, featuring yours truly and Isaac Lahey, but Stiles nips it in the bud.

This is serious, this is not the moment to drool over his room-mate’s formidable and annoying body.

—-

Turns out that being in the woods makes Isaac less of a douchebag.

Who knew?

Stiles is thinking about investing in a wood-scented freshner for their room when Isaac comes to sit next to him.

The Super Moon is just starting to peak out over the trees, and Stiles is taking pictures like he’s the world’s best paparrazzo.

"I’ve never felt smaller," Isaac whispers as he draws diagrams of the Moon’s trajectory. Stiles turns to look at him, and observes his fingers as he draws for a little while.

Isaac doesn’t have his usual frown on his face - he looks relaxed, and younger and …

Fuck it, he looks beautiful.

"Well, it is called a super moon for a reason," he jokes, turning back to his camera when Isaac freezes.

"Why do you hate me?" he asks, voice just as quiet, his eyes stuck to his paper.

Stiles opens wide eyes. “I don’t hate you, man”, he replies, shaking his head for good measure. “But you’re always trying to be a pain in the ass back in the room, I just … Man, I don’t know what you expect of me.”

Isaac sighs and puts his notebook on the side to put his arms around his legs.

"I didn’t grow up in a … conventional household," he starts, and Stiles puts his camera on the side to lean his head against his own knees. The wind makes the leaves behind them rustle, but all of his attention is on the guy who has shared his room for the past three months but is still an enigma. "My mom died when I was pretty young, and after that my dad just … he just lost his grip on reality, on what’s wrong and right I guess."

Stiles can relate to the first part - he should send a basket of oatmeal cookies to his dad though.

"And then social services took me away from there and I stayed in a reception home until I was 18."

Oh shit, Stiles is going to cry.

"and you see, in those houses, if you don’t act like your part of the room is your territory, you get beaten and yourstuff stolen far too often so," Isaac continues, turning his head to look at Stiles, "I guess I’m just behaving like that because that’s how I grew up."

Stiles hums but frowns at him. “But you can change,” he says, trying not to ask it.

"I can," Isaac says, a small smile pulling at his lips as the super Moon finally rises in the sky, "if I have the proper incentive."


End file.
